


A Witch And His Pup

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday gift for the wifey, Familiar!Sam, Lawyer!Lucifer, M/M, Paralegal!Sam, Witch!Lucifer, domestic shit, lawyer!au, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer's thankful for the assistance of his familiar and paralegal and lover.





	A Witch And His Pup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/gifts).



> Eyyyy I'm still somehow maintaining my 4.0 GPA. Do not ask me how. I say witchcraft. 
> 
> THIS IS FOR MY BEAUTIFUL AND TALENTED WIFE @spnyoucantkeepmedown BECAUSE TODAY IS HER BIRTHDAY. I LOVE YOU. YOU'RE AMAZING. THANK YOU FOR EXISTING AND SPOILING ME AND BEING A GENERALLY AWESOME PERSON. 
> 
> There's an aesthetic too, check my tumblr for that. 
> 
> Thanks to @trisscar368 for the idea.

Lucifer Morningstar, Witch of the High Court and lawyer, sighed as he rubbed his eyes and stared at the contract written in Latin that was sitting none too innocently on his desk. 

“Dammit,” he sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face. He looked over to where his familiar was laying. Sam Winchester was in his animal form, a beautiful golden retriever. He was sleeping peacefully and Lucifer loathed to wake him. But he needed his help. His familiar was also his paralegal.

“Sam,” he hummed soothingly. “Wake up, sunshine.”

Sam whined and yawned, blinking large chestnut eyes at him.

“I'm sorry baby,” Lucifer said reaching down to scratch the ears. “But I need help.” 

Sam yawned again, panting happily into the scratch to his ears. With a blink of Lucifer’s eyes, gone was the golden retriever and there stood Sam, completely naked and stretching before slipping onto Lucifer’s lap. “How can I help you?” he hummed contently as he straddled the witch, running large fingers through his hair. 

Lucifer purred to the calming touches from his familiar and lover before smiling up at him. “The contract,” he said. “There’s some unfamiliar law to me within it.” 

“Unfamiliar how?” Sam asked with a smile. “I thought you had every law from every civilization memorized, Luce.” 

“Oh, you give this old witch far too much credit, pup,” Lucifer laughed, kissing the center of Sam’s chest. “Can you read it over and do some research for me, please?” 

“But of course,” Sam said. “However, later. You’ve been staring at that piece of parchment for hours. You need to eat, regain sustenance. You also need to feed me.” 

“How could I forget to feed you, pup?” Lucifer chuckled, running his hands down the length of Sam’s body. “I do feel a little hungry,” he admitted. 

“Good,” Sam smiled. “So let’s go eat, and then we can fuck and take a nap before I look over this evil contract of yours.” 

“It’s not  _ mine,  _ I’m just making sure it’s legally binding,” Lucifer protested as Sam slipped off his lap, all lean and sinuous muscle. The floppy dark chestnut curls hung in the familiar’s face, and he tossed them out of his eyes before holding his hands out for Lucifer. 

“Regardless, you need your rest, my love,” Sam hummed as Lucifer took his hands and stood up, standing just a couple inches shorter than him. “And to eat.” 

“And the fucking?” Lucifer smirked with an arched brow. 

“What can I say?” Sam laughed as he gestured towards the door of Lucifer’s study. “I like it when you fuck me.” 

Lucifer laughed and followed Sam out of his study. Food, sex, and sleep. Things he did need. His familiar was the best. 

 

A few hours later found Sam and Lucifer back in the study, Sam sprawled on the floor with a thick law book in front of him and Lucifer sitting at his desk, working on a different thing for a different client. 

“Will we need to do the spells for the court?” Sam asked. 

“Most likely, unless they ask Crowley,” Lucifer said idly. 

“That half cooked Scottish breakfast?!” Sam scoffed. “He’s of the Lower Court, and he’s there because of his mother. Which  _ she’s  _ there for good reason, although I  _ still  _ disagree with the High Court’s ruling and think her powers should have been stripped and she should have been exiled.” He turned a page in his book. “Is he representing the other party?” 

“I do believe so,” Lucifer hummed. 

Sam growled, low and deep in his throat. 

“Sam,” Lucifer warned. “You will not engage in court, we’re not about to be charged with the obstruction of justice again.” 

“I’ll be perfectly behaved,” Sam sniffed. “I  _ am  _ well-behaved. That  _ mutt  _ that is his familiar attacked me the last time.” 

“Yes, pup, I know,” Lucifer smiled, peering over his glasses at his naked familiar, licking his lips at the sight of Sam’s ass flexing. “I still have to remind you.” 

“You don’t  _ have  _ to, you  _ choose  _ to because I can be impulsive,” Sam hummed. “And you can stop ogling my ass.” 

“I’m admiring, not ogling,” Lucifer defended himself. “And it’s a very nice ass.” 

“It is,” Sam hummed. “You stare at it all the time, though.” 

“Not  _ all  _ the time,” Lucifer chuckled. “Only when it’s looking that tantalizing in front of me.” 

“Bite my ass and I’ll make you regret it,” Sam warned.

“Pup,” Lucifer sighed happily, leaning back in his chair with a happy smile. “I love you.” 

Sam turned and gave a radiant smile to his witch. “I love you too.” He turned back to his book. “The way the contract’s written makes sense now,” he said. “There’s three loopholes you need to fix where he’s trying to get rid of his end of the consideration.” 

“Of course he is,” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes with a sigh. “Sam, you’re the best, how can I ever pay you?” 

Sam laughed and sat up to look at Lucifer, mischief in his eyes. “You can fuck me into the mattress,” he said innocently. 

“AGAIN?!” Lucifer asked in disbelief. “Sam, we’ve had  _ three  _ rounds today.” 

“Sounds like someone needs to do a virility spell,” Sam snickered. “What, is four hundred years starting to get to you? Maybe needing the little blue pill?” 

Lucifer put his hands in his face as he began to laugh quietly. Sam never failed to keep him on his toes. “Pup, you’re looking for a few spells to be cast tonight,” he said. 

“I know,” Sam said cheekily. “So let me point out where you need to modify the contract to protect the client, and then you can do wicked, wicked things with runes and tongues on me.” 

Lucifer’s fairly certain he’s never worked quicker on a contract before in three hundred years of being a lawyer on the High Court. 

The witch and his pup. The lawyer and his paralegal. Lovers, even though their relationship was once considered taboo and is still considered today as bad form. Together for hundreds of years, and eons to come. 

Inseparable and unstoppable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
